NAKED
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Bulma esta gravida. Agora ela se sente nua perante o poder e frieza do homem que ama. Mas será que Vegeta é tao insensivel assim?


Naked  
*Nua*  
Por Josiane Veiga Nota da autora: este é um songfic da música ``Naked´´ das Spice Girls. Sou apaixonada por esta música e principalmente pelo grupo das meninas defensoras do GIRL POWER. Este fic é dedicado ao Grêmio (sempre), a Vânia de Casa Branca/SP, Carol de Imbé/RS , Guilherme de MS, Leandro de SP e a todos os meus leitores.  
  
"Ingenuidade e infância deixados para trás  
desprovidos da bondade da humanidade  
encontros passados a fizeram forte  
forte o bastante pra seguir em frente."  
  
É claro que ela sabia a loucura que havia sido se apaixonar por um sayajin. Vegeta era alguém que se podia dizer que tinha uma personalidade realmente difícil... mas ela o adorava. E agora que esperava um filho dele, um pequeno sayajin - que iria preencher pra sempre o vazio que sempre existiu nela - Bulma não lamentou o fato de Vegeta ter sumido após saber de sua gravidez. Não podia culpa-lo. Ela havia dito pra ele que havia se prevenido, mas mentira porque queria muito um filho do guerreiro. Não foi uma armadilha – como ele possivelmente estava pensando- foi simplesmente uma maneira desesperada de Ter algo mais que uma noite. Ele que pensasse o que quisesse, ela decidiu. A maternidade a encheu de confiança e de repente nada mais importava a não ser seu filho.  
  
-Eu estranhei o fato de Goku não ter ficado surpreso quando soube que você esperava um filho de Vegeta. – disse Chichi para a amiga.  
  
-Eu também achei isso muito estranho.  
  
As duas tomavam chá na varanda da casa de Bulma. Ela já estava gravida de 3 meses, e sentia-se tão bem como jamais acontecera.  
  
-E Vegeta?  
  
-Não sei. Ele sumiu.  
  
Mordeu o lábio para não falar mais. As vezes, durante a madrugada, pegava- se com os olhos inundados d'água, mas engolia os soluços e não permitia-se chorar. Sempre fora uma garotinha frágil, mas agora era uma mulher. E uma mulher grávida, retificou-se a si mesma. Podia cuidar de si mesma e do bebe sozinha. Seria capaz disso. Tinha que ser.  
  
-Nós sempre estaremos aqui...- Chichi segurou sua mão.  
  
-Obrigada.  
  
Mais tarde, a mulher de Goku foi embora, e Bulma voltou a trabalhar. O trabalho fazia ela esquecer dos problemas e aliviava seu coração.  
  
Despir você com os olhos  
  
Enxergar a verdade nas suas mentiras  
Tirar sua roupa, não se preocupe  
As luzes estão fracas e nuas  
  
Ela estava gravida. E grávida dele! Confiou nela, dormiu com ela, e depois ela aparecia gravida. Vegeta mordeu a maça que havia pegado em uma arvore do bosque que estava usando pra treinar e depois sentou-se à sombra de uma delas. Cadela. Ela o traiu! Ela sabia que ele não podia comprometer-se e mesmo assim mentiu pra ele ao afirmar que usava anticoncepcionais e permitiu-se engravidar.  
  
-Bulma...- balbuciou ele  
  
Era horrível lutar contra a alegria que permanecia em seu ser ao pensar que nesta momento uma vida, com seu sangue, gerava-se no ventre dela. Ele sentia vontade de ir lá, coloca-la no colo e jurar ama-la por toda a eternidade. Beijaria seu ventre e depois faria amor com ela e faria de novo, de novo, de novo.... Respirou fundo tentando controlar o tremor e o desejo que sentia ao pensar naquela maldita mulher. Maldita! Deus, tinha que odia-la e não ficar ali pensando em transar com ela. Ele sempre soube que a atração que desde o inicio havia sentido por ela não iria dar em boa coisa. Primeiro, fez de tudo pra que ela brigasse com aquele namorado idiota, o Yamcha, sempre colocando outras mulheres no caminho dele. Quando conseguiu que ele traísse Bulma, deu um jeito de ela ficar sabendo e assim os dois acabaram. Depois seduziu-a . Aproveitou-se de sua tristeza e conseguiu leva-la pra cama. Ali deveria acabar sua vontade. Fora assim com todas as outras mulheres que haviam cruzado seu caminho. Mas, droga de gosto que ela tinha, que após beija-la uma vez, queria a segunda e a terceira... e quando percebeu, como um sonâmbulo, vagava as noites em direção ao quarto dela. Antes de amanhecer o dia, jurava a si mesmo que fora a última vez para em seguida prometer-lhe que na noite seguinte estaria de volta. Até a manhã em que ela contou-lhe que engravidara. A raiva fora tão grande, que saiu sem dirigir- lhe uma única palavra.  
Um filho impuro. Fruto de um sayajin com uma humana. Que vergonha!  
  
Nua  
Nada além de um sorriso em seu rosto  
Nua  
Ela que brincar de esconde – esconde  
Ninguém pra se esconder...  
Nua  
Essa criança caiu em desgraça  
Nua  
Não tenha medo de olhar, ela esta apenas nua...  
  
O que ele estava fazendo ali? Na Terra ele resolveu ficar para treinar mais um pouco com Goku, mas na casa dela ele realmente não entendia os motivos pra ir. E agora estava ali, parado em frente a sua porta, nervoso e com uma flor na mão, parecendo um terráqueo apaixonado. Não que ele fosse apaixonado por ela, não... isso não! Era só pra que ela se sentisse bem. Afinal, mulheres gostam de flores e não lhe custaria nada fazer-lhe um agrado.  
  
-A quem você quer enganar? – murmurou pra si mesmo.  
  
Barulho de passos lá dentro. A porta foi aberta com uma certa rapidez e seus olhos logo chocaram-se com aquelas duas jóias azuis.  
  
-O que esta fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou impaciente.  
  
-Pra você – ele estendeu a flor, constrangido.  
  
-O que esta fazendo aqui? – ela repetiu a pergunta sem se mover e nem olhar a flor.  
  
Mas que mulher mais difícil!  
  
-Vim visitar vc...  
  
-Não preciso de visitas!  
  
Ela estava brava, ele percebeu. Mas quem tinha o direito da irritação era ele, droga! Bulma sentiu que ia chorar. Vegeta estava tão lindo com aquela flor na mão e um jeito de criança envergonhada que ela sentia vontade de abraça-lo e beija-lo até cansar. Mas não podia fazer isso. Agora não era só uma relação descompromisada, existia uma bebe, do qual ela era a maior responsável.  
  
-Será que vc pode me perdoar?  
  
A pergunta dele a surpreendeu e ela ficou muda.  
  
-Perdoar? – ela balbuciou  
  
-Por eu não estar aqui esse tempo todo.  
  
Deus, como o amava! Soube que não poderia ficar sem ele desde a primeira vez que o viu, e isso era tão forte que beirava a dor.  
  
Nua...  
Ela sabe exatamente o que fazer com homens como vc  
Na mente dela não há duvidas  
De onde vc vem,  
O mistério vai excita-lo  
  
-Pare de me olhar assim...  
  
-Hãn?  
  
O que ele quis dizer com isso?  
  
-Não entendo, Vegie...  
  
-Não entende? Me olha como se não suportasse a vontade de me amar e ainda me chama de "Vegie"? esta maluca? Quer que eu esqueça a compostura e a leve pra cama agora mesmo? Vc só me chama de Vegie quando estamos fazendo amor...  
  
Ela ruborizou e entrou pra dentro da casa. Vegeta a seguiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.  
  
-Vc ainda não me respondeu... quer fazer amor comigo?  
  
-Quero... – ela disse sem pensar.  
  
Quando percebeu a palavra que havia dito já era tarde demais. Vegeta a carregava no colo e só a soltou quando chegaram ao quarto. Quando ela pensou em protestar ele calou seus lábios com um beijo cálido e totalmente convidativo. Era mais que uma mulher apaixonada poderia suportar. Tentando negar o que estava sentindo, Bulma tentou afastar-se dele, mas os fortes braços de Vegeta a seguraram, pressionando aquele corpo contra o seu. A boca de Vegeta deslizou, explorando a curva do pescoço, e quando chegou- lhe aos seios ela arfou. Aquela sensação provocada pela boca quente a fez arquear o corpo, esfregando-se no dele, quase agonizando de paixão. Ela estava tão entregue que não percebeu quando ele a deitou na cama , não sem antes arrancar-lhe o vestido.  
  
-Vegie...para...- ela implorou.  
  
-Vc quer tanto quanto eu... – ele murmurou com a boca colada ao bico enrijecido de seus seio.  
  
Ela logo imaginou que seu filho faria a mesma coisa. O filho dele.  
  
Despir você com os olhos  
  
Enxergar a verdade nas suas mentiras  
Tirar a sua roupa...  
Não se preocupe...  
As luzes estão fracas e nuas  
  
Bulma sentiu que seu corpo respondia a tudo que Vegeta fizesse. Ela sentiu- se abandonar quando ele levantou-se pra tirar as próprias roupas. Ela queria aquilo.... ela queria desesperadamente. Deitada, completamente sem poder algum, sentiu sua feminilidade doer de excitação e fechou os olhos. Ele logo deitou-se sobre ela.  
  
-Abra os olhos! –ele ordenou- quero que veja que sou eu que estou fazendo amor com vc...  
  
-Vc fala como se outro tivesse esta liberdade... – ela gemeu  
  
-Não, meu bem... – ele falou mais com raiva do que com carinho- vc é só minha e de mais ninguém.  
  
Então os joelhos dele entreabriram as coxas dela. Ela sentiu o membro quente que suplicava passagem, mas pra sua surpresa foi os dedos dele, fortes e firmes, que deslizaram pelos seus lábios íntimos e úmidos.  
  
,-Ahh...Vegie... – ela gritou.  
  
Ele sorriu pra ela, satisfeito em ver como a domava. Logo depois movimentou seu membro com urgência contra a umidade de seu centro feminino.  
  
Vegeta estava se perdendo dentro daquela mulher que fazia-se sentir mais vivo que nunca, o auto controle em ameaça de ser destruído. Ele avançava e recuava para dentro dela em movimentos lentos. Aquilo a deixava zonza.  
  
-Quero mais...- ela murmurou nos seus ouvidos.  
  
Vegeta sentiu-se desfalecer. A súplica dela aumentou seu desejo e a dança sensual dos corpos foi se tornando mais frenética, até que me meios a espasmos e gemidos eles atingiram o êxtase.  
  
-Vegie...  
  
Ela tremia embaixo dele e ele não resistiu e beijou-lhe os lábios.  
  
-Por que fez isso? – ela perguntou.  
  
Ele virou o rosto e levantou-se. Não queria responder.  
  
O rosto sujo deste anjo esta ferido  
  
Se prendendo ao que ela tinha antes  
Sem compartilhar segredos com qualquer tolo  
Agora ela vai manter a calma.  
Ela quer ficar nua  
Ela quer ficar nua.  
  
Ele parou próximo a janela do quarto e ficou observando a lua. O corpo saciado, mas o coração despedaçado.  
  
-Vc não vai fugir de mim....  
  
Bulma falou aquilo sem pensar, e logo arrependeu-se.  
  
-É claro que não vou fugir de ti... vc fez questão de certificar-se que eu ficasse amarrado aqui pra sempre. –ele retrucou  
  
-Se esta falando do bebe, não se preocupe... apesar de ser culpada pela gravidez eu estou feliz demais pra estar arrependida, portanto posso assumir esta responsabilidade com alegria e vc não precisa se sacrificar.  
  
-Estou falando de mim....  
  
-Como assim?  
  
Ela tapou-se com o edredon e o observou com curiosidade.  
  
-Já se apaixonou, Bulma?  
  
Os lábios dela moveram-se com vagar inacreditável para os olhos do sayajin. Ela parecia que tinha medo de falar eu te amo e ele não podia culpa-la por isso. Fora responsável pela sua tristeza e solidão.  
  
-Pois eu já!- ele respondeu após perceber que não teria uma resposta dela.  
  
-É difícil de acreditar. Não consigo ver vc amando alguém.  
  
-Não consegue ver pq não quer.  
  
-...  
  
Ela fechou os olhos e ele aproximou-se.  
  
-Vc é uma bruxa... me enfeitiçou.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Estou louco por vc, Bulma....  
  
Ela parecia não acreditar no que ele lhe dizia. Seus belos olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas que desceram por seu rosto inundado pela felicidade.  
  
-Vc gosta de mim?  
  
-Eu te amo.  
  
-Ama? De verdade?  
  
-Uhum... – ele sorriu.- mas não se acostume com essas declarações. Não gosto de sentimentalismo...  
  
-Oh vegeta – ela o interrompeu- eu também te amo...tanto...  
  
-Eu sei...- foi a vez dele ter os olhos preenchidos por uma felicidade sem igual... – fica comigo, pra sempre?  
  
-Sim...pra sempre...  
  
E deitaram-se novamente naquele leito que seria a principal testemunha de uma vida compartilhada com cumplicidade, carinho, respeito e muito, muito amor!  
  
Josiane veiga  
Jo_jessie.rocket@bol.com.br  
  
E aí? Gostaram????? Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia um fic, então espero ter voltado com chave de ouro. Não esqueçam de me escrever e dizerem o que acharam. 2004-02-13 


End file.
